


It's been so long.

by chellysaidwhat



Category: AKIHIDE - Fandom, BREAKERZ, DAIGO - Fandom, Jrock
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, I just really love these two, M/M, Oh god, i have no idea how to tag this, nerds being nerds, shmoopy but sexy, that was the goal anways, they mean so much to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3016565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellysaidwhat/pseuds/chellysaidwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been pursuing their solo careers for awhile, but the BRZ Countdown show brought them back together at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been so long.

He'd been through this before. It had been this way for years. He should have been used to it by now. But, as Akihide watched Daigo talk and talk and flirt and talk, he couldn't help but become annoyed. They'd been busy with their personal projects for over a year, and they had plans. He was getting impatient. ShinPei had sauntered off to find an all-natural, very healthy energy drink, or "tea" as everyone else called it, and left Aki here with D and his adoring fans. It's not that he didn't deserve the attention and praise; the BREAKERZ Countdown show had ended about an hour ago, and it had been the best show they'd ever put on. Daigo had been on fire during the performance, and not just because of his bright red hair extensions and likewise ridiculous outfit. 

Sometimes Aki wished for the WISH 02 days, where all he had to worry about were the far too many layers cocooning the skinny man's delicate frame. Now, there were buttons and snaps and ties everywhere, possibly more complicated than women's clothing. On Daigo, that is. Aki was perfectly secure in his "-sama" status with his leather jacket and perfectly flipped hair. Daigo, on the other hand, was a pop princess who has always relished in accessories and sparkle. His DAIGOLD tour, though, had definitely exacerbated his princess problem. Aki couldn't even count how many times he and ShinPei had had to talk D down from showering the crowd with butterfly-shaped confetti and various other shenanigans when planning the BRZ New Year's Eve show. 

Aki sighed. It was getting late. He supposed he could just leave and hope D would follow, but that wasn't really Daigo’s style. He liked people to follow him around, not vice versa. He decided to try his best move first to hopefully save time; it all depended on how into the conversation D was. 

Akihide stared. Not with his normal look, but the one he saved for a particularly passionate piece of guitar music, and Daigo himself. It was concentrated and serious. A smoldering look. A come hither look. A look Daigo knew well and just needed to see to get the night going.

\--

It had been the best show he and his band mates had ever put on. The lighting and sound design was perfect, the crowd was so welcoming, and the boys had been absolutely on. He'd been playing with BREAKERZ for years now, but he had forgotten how hard they could actually rock. Daigo also knew he had hit every note and danced every step flawlessly tonight. It had felt amazing. He was so grateful and thankful for being able to have his own solo tour, but being with Makoto, Matsu, ShinPii and Aki-sama again had ended his year on the highest of all notes.

Now, hanging out in a lounge backstage with some fans and the crew, he couldn't imagine his life being better than it was now. He looked around. The other guys must have left for the night. He'd have to send them gifts tomorrow to say 'thank you' for being so wonderful tonight. He hoped they liked bracelets and jewelry boxes, or knew someone who did. 

Then he saw him.

He had that look. His eyes were glittering somehow in the dimly lit room, and his posture was strong. He wasn't a tall man, but he could command presence if he tried. Daigo met Akihide's eyes from across the room and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had been rude to keep him waiting, he knew this. It was time to apologize.

Daigo excused himself graciously from the group he was entertaining. He made his way over to Aki, feigning lightheartedness.

"Aki-sama!" He draped his arm over Aki's shoulders. "I want to hear some of your new album! Let's go!" 

D knew the lie sounded probable, even if strangely timed, but as Akihide smiled up at him, he didn't care in anyone figured their little game out. He was beautiful and it had been so long.

\--

The pair exited the back stage lounge. They tried to keep up the jovial atmosphere as much as they could. Akihide complimented Daigo on his newly discovered instrumental skills, and Daigo exclaimed that Aki had gotten even better at his finger picking. They tried to keep things easy and light, but their pace quickened ever so slightly with each step. 

"Your new songs are at your place, right? Let's go there!" Daigo said with an excited smile. Akihide nodded, understanding what D meant. Akihide was glad he had straightened up his apartment before leaving for the concert tonight. Daigo hated clutter. Well, clutter that he didn't create himself.

They reached the parking garage at last, practically jogging. Akihide started looked over at Daigo questioningly when D proudly proclaimed that he drove himself to the venue today (all by himself!) and that they should take his car to save on fuel. It was almost touching that Daigo had clearly thought a lot about their meeting and had devised all kinds of excuses and reasons to be near Aki. But considering the plans they had in mind, Aki wasn't all that surprised. It had been such a long time.

\--

The car ride was awkwardly normal. Daigo drove, somewhat recklessly, and talked the entire time. Akihide had missed his incessant chatter. He interjected here and there, but Daigo never really expected a thoughtful reply. He was far too used to talking to huge arenas of people who only screamed back in response. When Aki did comment on something he said, D's face would light up, and he'd look over at the tiny musician. Akihide would then mention that Daigo should watch the road, Daigo would whine a little, and then go back to driving normally. Luckily, Aki didn't live far, or they might not have made it in one piece.

\--

Daigo loved to drive. He wasn't particularly good at it, but when he was allowed to go off on his own, he loved to get there by car. Walking was too slow, trains had far too many people on them, and those people always recognized him, no matter the disguise. But now, driving through the city after that amazing performance, to Akihide's place no less, with the man himself in the next seat, Daigo couldn't help but beam. He talked and talked and talked. While he was talking, though, he was thinking. 

"How is my hair? I should have checked myself out before we left. How do I smell? It was a long show, after all. Maybe we should shower first. Ohh... a shower..."

"Dai-chan, watch the road!" Aki said loudly as D began to drift into the next lane. He jerkily straightened the wheel and laughed goofily. 

"Sorry, Aki-sama! My mind was thinking unthinkable things!"

"I'm sure it was... And you don't need to keep up the "-sama" when it's just us. You know that," Akihide said, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Awwh but you are a guitar god! Have you seen yourself play? Amazing! You're like a pocket-sized guitar god!" smirked Daigo, admiration in his still perfectly made-up eyes. Akihide blushed slightly. 

“Thanks...” he mumbled. “Oh, don't miss the turn. It's coming up soon."

"Hey hey I know exactly where I'm going!" D said as he made the turn. Daigo parked the car and felt his heartbeat quicken. The back of his neck was starting to get warm with anticipation. If he was sweating now, he would definitely need a shower. Or two.

\--

The elevator ride was different than the journey in the car. It was tense and quiet. Akihide usually worried when Daigo was quiet, but this tension was heavy and exciting. They stood just close enough to each other for their arms to touch, their hands brushing every now and then. Aki felt his body temperature rise. 

They reached his apartment, and Akihide was trembling. He was nervous and he wasn't sure why. This wasn't the first time. Not by a long shot. What was going on with him? He looked over at Daigo, who, after slipping his shoes off, had skipped over to the other side of the living room to inspect Aki's newest guitar. It was black and sleek and totally bad ass. Aki knew this move. He was ready to play.

Daigo was enraptured by the guitar and its accessories, or was at least pretending to be. Aki smiled and took his shoes off too. Then, he shut and locked his door. He quietly walked across the room and stood behind the curious man. He gently put his hands on his sides and slowly embraced him.

"I missed you." Akihide mumbled into Daigo’s back. He closed his eyes and breathed in his scent. It was a soft scent, his cologne mingling with the sweat of the evening. It was familiar and intoxicating. Aki felt Daigo's arms lower and wrap around his.

"It's been so long, Aki. I missed you, too," Daigo said softly. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and turned around. "I missed you, too." He kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled back and smiled his sweetest smile. The look he received from Akihide was shocking. Daigo’s thighs twitched. Akihide, confident and collected, smirked and took Daigo's hand, pulling him across the room.

"What's going on?" Daigo said, bewildered. 

"We had a long show tonight. You must feel beastly after working so hard," Akihide said as he dragged D along. Daigo made a noise like he was going to protest when Akihide turned around suddenly so they were inches from each other, slipped his jacket from his shoulders and said, "Dai-chan, let's take a shower."

\--

Daigo started removing his clothes when Akihide reached out to stop him. He stood ever so slightly on his toes and kissed him hard and fast.

"You'll let me do that, right?" Akihide said, the devilish look in his eyes belying his innocent tone.

D's eyes widened, and he nodded vigorously. This was new, and Daigo loved it. He leaned against the bathroom wall while Aki readied some towels and robes and got the shower going. He idly wondered how clean he would really be after this was over.

The water was warm enough to start to steam, so Aki walked over and shut the door. He took a deep breath and turned around. 

"Your outfits were very stylish tonight. Tell me about your inspirations for all of them," Akihide said. As he approached Daigo, he expertly removed his belt and flung it to the side. Aki heard D's quick intake of breath and smirked. All the months away from this ridiculous man had put things into perspective for Akihide. He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it.

"Um okay? Well, I was thinking about my Stardust days and..." Daigo began, and as he chattered away, Akihide circled him slowly, picking at fabrics, touching his accessories. His hand ghosted across the back of Daigo’s neck and he stuttered.

"What was that? You called yasu-san about the first outfit? Keep going," Akihide said. He stood in front of Daigo now and was removing his fingerless gloves carefully. There were buckles and snaps and they were definitely too complicated to be functional, but it gave Aki a chance to touch and hold D's hands, large and soft as they were. He made noncommittal noises of acknowledgement while Daigo talked, letting him know he was listening while he slowly undressed him. 

After he got the gloves off, he went back behind Daigo, who was starting to blush ever so slightly. It took a lot to make this princess of pop sweat, and Akihide knew exactly how much. He stood behind him and touched his hair lightly. 

"You did a good job with your hair tonight. This is a good color for you," Aki said, sliding his fingertips down his neck and into the collar of his jacket. "How about we take this jacket off. It's a little warm in here, isn't it?" Aki put his hands on his shoulders and pulled at the fabric. Daigo nodded his understanding and rolled his shoulders back, letting the coat slide off of his shoulders and arms. He heard Aki lay it across the sink.

"It's nice, right? HYDE-senpai gave me the number of a guy who makes really nice jackets and-" Daigo’s voice caught as he felt Akihide's fingers slip under his shirts, finally touching more bare skin. He let out the smallest moan.

"It's very nice. Did you talk to HYDE-san about anything else? How is his tour going?" Akihide only asked because he knew D would talk about it anyways. Daigo may think Aki was a guitar god, but HYDE, to Daigo, was the god of gods. Akihide agreed with him, but he was more subtle in his ways of praising the musician. He let the actual fanboy do the fanboying.

"HYDE-senpai is so good! I got to sing with him, remember?! At the Beast Party show!" D recapped the events of the concert while Aki moved back to stand in front of Daigo. He counted three more layers of clothes to get through. An idea struck him.

"Dai-chan," Akihide said.

"Eh? Yeah?" Daigo snapped out of his revelry and looked down at Akihide. 

Aki took a small step back and stripped his shirt off. "Your turn. Arms up."

D's mouth hung open, his eyes feasting on bare flesh, but he raised his arms obediently. Akihide lifted the hems of Daigo’s layers and pulled them over his head. It may have been steaming in the bathroom, but Daigo’s nipples were small and erect.

"This belt looks new. Did ShinPei give it to you? It looks more like his style," Akihide said, reaching down for the buckle. He gave it a little jerk, and looked up at Daigo, waiting for an answer.

"Um... eh? Yes. The belt was a gift from, um, ShinPii. He said I could put some glitter on it when I got some more, uh, muscles. Do you like it?" Daigo managed to say while Akihide was slowly unbuckling the belt and sliding it out of the belt loops. 

Akihide looked at the belt appraisingly before tossing it on the piles of shirts on the floor. "It looks like you're allowed to put some sparkle on it. You look amazing, Dai-chan," Akihide said, moving closer to Daigo, their bare skin touching.

After such care and compliments from the normally quiet Aki-sama, Daigo couldn't stand it anymore. He wrapped his arms around Akihide and kissed him deeply. Despite his confident dominance attempt, Akihide melted into Daigo, fitting against like he always did: perfectly.

Remembering his plan, Akihide broke the kiss and stepped back. He turned and walked toward the shower, which was still running. He had more important things to worry about than the huge water bill he was going to have. He opened the shower door and looked over his shoulder at Daigo, who was breathing hard and pink-cheeked. Akihide winked, and was suddenly completely undressed. His sultry gaze had distracted Daigo while he had unbuttoned his pants, and it was a shock for D to look down and see precious, tantalizing bare skin.

"Let's go, fragrant beast." He stepped into the shower without waiting for a reply. Daigo, out of his mind with surprise, fumbled with his buttons. Akihide watched him trip and stumble out of his pants, a sly smile on his face. Daigo finally made it, closing the shower door behind him and standing proudly in front of Akihide.

"Hey... 'Fragrant beast'..." Daigo started to complain when Akihide's hot mouth covered his. He would complain about that later.

\--

The kiss was insistent and probing. Their tongues fought for dominance, neither wanting to give any ground. Akihide spun the both of them around and pushed Daigo under the stream of hot water. D hissed, feeling the water on his scalp and his somehow still perfect hair getting wet. 

"Aki-samaaaa~ my haaaair," Daigo whined into Akihide's mouth, trying to step out of the water's path. Aki held him in place.

"It's fine, I can fix it for you later. Here," Aki handed him a bottle of shampoo. "You liked the stuff I used, right? Wash your hair. There's some good face wash over there, too."

Daigo was a little hurt. Clearly, he smelled bad and looked terrible if Akihide wanted him to wash up. He looked down to read the bottle in his hand, collecting his thoughts. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement, but paid no attention. He was pretty self-conscious about being dirty, he and knew Akihide knew it, so he snapped open the bottle and poured some into his hands. He turned around and stepped face first into the water, working the gel into his hair. That was when he felt hands on his back.

"Ehh?!" Daigo jumped, startled by the sudden contact, but the hands kept moving in small, circular motions.

"It's okay, Dai-chan. Let me help you wash your body," Aki said, continuing to move his hands around D's back and shoulders. He had a soft, small pouf with lightly scented soap on it in one hand and used his other hand to spread the soap around, deftly massaging him with his long, nimble fingers.

As Daigo thoroughly washed his hair, Aki's hands slowly crept downward. D's muscles contracted in ecstasy. No one ever touched him like this. Well, not since the guys in the band started to do their own thing. 

"Yes, Dai-chan, you have definitely been hitting the gym. I'll have to let ShinPei know you've been working very hard," Akihide said, and at the word "hard," he reached lower, cupping his hands around his ass and squeezing. After a hard squeeze and a quick slap, Daigo moaned and leaned forward in the water to rinse his head. 

After his head was rinsed, D turned around. His eyes were shining. He looked at the shorter musician in awe. Daigo still wasn't sure what Akihide had in mind, but he was going to go with it. He loved being taken care of and pampered, and Akihide's attention was exactly what he didn't know he'd been craving.

"Here, take this. Wash your chest and arms," Aki said, giving the small pouf to Daigo. He was a little confused by the order, but started doing as he was told anyways. Then, he felt a hand, one that was not his, wrap around his near-painful erection. Daigo jerked, surprised for the hundredth time tonight. He made some sort of strangled noise, but Akihide shut him up with a quick kiss. He continued to stroke Daigo’s rock-solid cock.

"You've been very admirable tonight, Dai-chan. The concert was perfect, and you've been so accommodating for me. Let me thank you," Akihide said, voice deep with lust. D was about to say something when Akihide dropped to his knees. Before Daigo had a chance to think, Aki's mouth was around him. His mouth was hot and wet and it made Daigo shiver and moan. 

Akihide moved slowly at first, taking as much of him into his mouth as he could. He soon settled into a quicker, more stable rhythm, bobbing his head, going about halfway down his cock and back up. One of his hands stroked the other half of Daigo, the other was on his ass, groping.

Daigo was out of his mind. Hadn't he had a dream just like this a few weeks ago? Had Akihide always been so good at this? Pfft, of course he was. Was he getting water in his face? Should he turn the shower off? What-

He let out a small yell of surprise and pleasure as he felt just slightest bit of teeth against the head of his cock. His confused thoughts were silenced and he looked down at Aki, breathing heavily.

Aki, back to stroking his length, looked up at Daigo. 

"You were spacing out and thinking too much, I could tell," Aki said, starting to stand up, but keeping his hands going. "Are you good and washed? Let's rinse you off." He pushed Daigo back under the showerhead by his dick, still gliding up and down and never breaking eye contact. 

"What about you? Don't you wanna wash, too?" Daigo asked unsteadily. Aki was going to have to stop touching him like that. It had been so long, and he didn't want it to end already. Daigo stopped Aki's hands. "Akihide. What has gotten into you tonight? Believe me, I really really like this, but this isn't how we normally are. Are you okay?" His tone was playful, but the words were heavy.

Akihide shifted and exhaled. He knew this would happen. For as airy and goofy as Daigo was, he could also be perceptive, especially when it came to Aki. The smaller man reached forward and turned the shower off. The absence of the running water sound left their ears ringing. Aki opened the shower door and walked to the sink. He put on one of the robes he'd gotten out and held the other out behind him since he knew D had followed.

"I'm fine," Akihide said, trying his best to sound like he really was. He went to exit the bathroom when Daigo grabbed his wrist. 

"Hey. It's okay. Talk to me. What's going on?" Daigo said, pulling the smaller man toward him. Akihide pulled his wrist out of his grip and turned back around.

"I want some tea. Do you want anything?" he asked, heading into the bedroom and towards the kitchen. Daigo, his longer legs carrying him faster, caught up to Akihide and grabbed him by the shoulders. 

"No, you're going to talk to me. What is wrong?" Daigo asked, his voice was more firm now, but also more gentle. He knew Akihide. He knew his moods and how they shifted back and forth. He knew there was something he wasn't saying. He also knew how to get it out of him. Akihide's shoulders had slumped once Daigo had grasped them, so D knew it was time. Daigo spun Aki around and pulled him into his arms. He wrapped his long limbs around him and held him tightly. He held him until the mask disintegrated completely. He heard Akihide sob once and felt his arms wrap around his waist.

They stood there, holding each other, while Akihide cried quietly and Daigo stroked his hair and patted his back. Once the tears stopped, Aki unwound his arms and stepped back a little.

"I'm sorry, Dai-chan. I've just missed you so much. Things were okay while we were apart, but once we were back together, all the 'missing you' came over me at once. I'm sorry," Akihide said gruffly, not able to make eye contact yet.

Daigo smiled and guided Aki over to his bed to sit. Ever helpful, D went back into the bathroom to retrieve the box of tissues. He knew Aki probably wouldn't break down again, but they were handy nonetheless. He offered him the box, and Akihide huffed and took one.

"See? You're back to taking care of me. I just wanted to be the one taking care of you. I wanted to show you how much I missed you," he said, wiping his eyes and nose. Daigo sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey. You don't need to prove anything. I've missed you just as much," Daigo said softly. He reached over and turned Aki's face towards his. He looked into his eyes, which were still glistening from the tears and full of emotion. Daigo kissed him softly on the mouth. He felt Aki smile under his lips. When D pulled back, he got to witness the rare, warm, sweet smile of the pocket-sized guitar god. It's not that he didn't smile often, but this smile was the kind you could feel in your heart.

"Oh man, you must think I'm so silly. I'm so sorry, Dai-chan. Can I get you some tea? Can I get you anything?" Akihide asked, becoming more and more like himself again. 

"Yes, actually. You can turn on some music, something good for the mood. You can put on your new songs if you want. You know that I like to listen to my songs, so I totally wouldn't blame you," Daigo said, standing and walking around the room, looking at Akihide's things.

Akihide smiled and rolled his eyes, but went to his stereo to play something. He chose something instrumental, of course, but nothing he wrote. He didn't think he'd ever had Daigo’s confidence when it came to listening to his creations for fun. When he turned back around, Daigo’s robe was on the floor and the man himself was sitting in his bed, the blankets only covering him from the waist down. Akihide exhaled slightly, loving the view before him. Yes, D had definitely been working out. He hadn't bulked up exactly; he was still skinny as ever, but now there was some definition to him, and it was a sight to behold.

"Aki-samaaaa~, it's time for bed," Daigo whined, pulling a corner of the sheets down and patting the mattress. Aki smiled, loving that awful whine despite himself. He slipped off his robe as he walked over to the bed. D held his arms out for Aki. He climbed in and snuggled against him, lying his head on D's chest. They laid there for a while, just holding each other. Akihide thought Daigo might have fallen asleep when heard him say -

"So, fragrant beast, eh? That wasn't nice at all." Akihide snorted and laughed out loud. Akihide was still laughing when Daigo shifted and was suddenly hovering above him. 

"You should say you're sorry." He kissed him quickly. Akihide pinched his lips together to try to stop laughing, but a chuckle still escaped. 

"Ehh, that's not nice, Aki-sama. You should apologize!" He leaned down to kiss him again and was met with an open mouth and hot tongue against his lips. D's mouth opened too, and their kiss deepened.

Their pace began to quicken and the kisses became more hungry and passionate. Akihide's hands reached and grabbed for anything he could find: his waist, his hips, his back, his shoulders. He pulled him as close as he could, but it wasn't close enough.

"Akihide, is this what you want? What we're about to do? Is this okay?" Daigo asked, breaking the kiss. He knew the answer, but he still loved to hear the reply.

"Yes, Dai-chan. Please don't stop. I missed you so much," Aki said, his voice husky with need. "Everything is where it always was," he added, nodding towards his nightstand. Daigo understood. He shifted and reached toward the stand. He got what he needed from the drawer and settled himself back over Akihide. 

"How do you want this?" D asked, opening the small bottle of clear liquid. He knew what Aki was going to say this time, too, but he still asked him. Daigo was told he was wanted by people all of the time, but this was different. It meant a great deal more to him to hear the words from this beautiful man's mouth.

"I want to see your face," Akihide replied, a pink tinge coming to his cheeks. He smiled to himself, a little embarrassed, and looked up into D's face. He was smiling, too. The look in his eyes was unmistakable.

Daigo shifted a little, adjusting Akihide's legs and making them more comfortable. His fingers were slick, ready to begin. He started with one, being as gentle as he could possibly be. It had been so long.

The music in the background soothed Akihide's nerves. He forced himself to relax, waiting for the discomfort to end and the bliss to start. It didn't take long, though. D's hands were soft and his fingers were long, and soon Akihide craved more. He looked into D's eyes and nodded, his eyebrows furrowed. It was an asking look. Daigo knew that look and complied with another finger. Akihide moaned loudly, and then covered his mouth with his hand, looking surprised and embarrassed.

"No, let me hear you, Aki-samaaaa~," Daigo grinned, pushing in a little deeper, making Akihide moan even louder. He spread his fingers slightly and pushed in again. The moan he received in response almost undid Daigo. "I think you're ready," he said. Akihide murmured his assent, and then softly whined at the loss of D's skillful fingers.

Daigo repositioned Akihide's legs and hips again, knowing just how to adjust them so Aki felt nothing but pleasure. D made sure he was coated and ready, tossing the small bottle to the side. He looked down at Aki's face with an asking look, searching for approval. Akihide nodded, a little out of breath. Daigo lined himself up with Akihide's body and pushed. 

He began slowly, letting each centimeter of himself be taken in. When he was fully sheathed, he paused, letting Akihide's body acclimate to the feeling. Once he felt Aki's body relax a little around him, he began to pull back out. They both hissed at the sensation. 

Akihide had missed this. Sometimes, it had been just sex between the two of them, but sometimes it had felt like more. Tonight, after all this time, it felt like more; a lot more. Being an artist and a musician, he knew his heart was a more susceptible to stronger emotions than other people, which meant he knew that he often felt more deeply than most. This time, though, he was sure Daigo felt the same way. He could see it in his eyes.

They soon found their rhythm. They always did. They kissed, mouths searching for lips or neck or a shoulder, trying to taste as much of each other as they could. Aki's fingers would twist into D's damp hair and he would pull gently, making D roll his eyes and groan.

As they continued, D shifted a little, and Aki let out a small yell. The adjustment had put Daigo in exactly the right spot. D smiled and repeated the motion again and again. Akihide started to breathe faster, his face beginning to glisten. Daigo was getting close, too. He felt his cheeks getting hotter by the second.

Daigo, whose admirable self-control was beginning to fade, let out a whine and started moving faster. Aki's hands moved from D's hair to his back, his nails scratching D's delicate skin, pulling him closer. They kissed one more time, hard and deep and fast. Akihide let out a cry and shuddered, his insides contracting in pleasure. Daigo, hearing Aki's cry and looking into his eyes as it happened, whined again, louder this time, and felt his own release rocket through him. They held onto each other as they both rode out their bliss. Once the aftershocks ended, Daigo rolled on to his side, panting and smiling. 

"Aki-samaa~," he said, voice ragged, but still with his signature whine. When Akihide turned his head, Daigo kissed him softly. "I missed you," he said, his eyes half-open in exhaustion. Akihide looked into his eyes for a few long seconds.

"I missed you too," he said, kissing D on the cheek. They laid there for a little while, their heavy breathing eventually returning to normal. Akihide lifted the sheets and looked down at himself. "I think it may be time for another shower. I'll go first. Please feel free to snoop around or make some tea or something." He threw the blankets off of himself and picked up the discarded robe on the floor. As he walked to the bathroom, he looked over his shoulder to look at the beautiful man in his bed. Daigo tried to wink and made his signature ~WISH~ hand gesture at him, so Aki chuckled and walked inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He stood there, in front of the mirror, looking at himself. He was sweaty, his hair was a mess and his torso was sticky. Even still, he looked back at himself and smiled. 

His shower was quick and warm. He wondered what Daigo was doing. Making a snack or rifling through his closet? He did get a few nice pieces of clothing recently that D would probably appreciate. He smiled to himself again as he turned the shower off. He bundled himself back in the robe and exited the bathroom. He glanced around and saw that one of his dresser drawers was slightly ajar, but it was the drawer that Daigo had used to store some of his things at Aki's place years ago. Aki had forgotten about it, or at least pretended that he'd forgotten.

Daigo was asleep. He was curled up on his side and under the covers, the corner of the sheets next to him turned down. He could see that D had found some of his pajama pants and put them on. He guessed D wasn't taking a shower tonight. Akihide grinned, finding some pajama pants for himself. 

After he was dressed, he walked around his apartment, straightening things up and turning lights out. He returned to his bedroom to see that D had not moved. Aki turned the stereo and the lights off.

He crawled into bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping pop princess. He got settled under the covers, the warmth from the shower and the man next to him lulling him to sleep. Then, Aki felt movement next to him, and suddenly Daigo’s head was on his shoulder and his arm was draped over his chest.

"Tomorrow, let's listen to your new songs, okay?" Daigo said, more than half-asleep. Aki exhaled a deep breath.

"Of course. Goodnight, Dai-chan," Akihide said, feeling another swell of emotion in his chest. He didn't receive a response; he only felt D's gentle, even breathing against his shoulder. Aki craned his neck and kissed him on the forehead. It was bare, for once, and Akihide smiled for the hundredth time that night as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goddd thank you for reading! This was my first thing ever that wasn't a college paper~~ I love these two nerds so so much. Thanks again omg


End file.
